Ángel
by Tsuki W
Summary: Fic en honor al cumpleaños de uno de los más grandes del Toho: Kazuki Sorimachi nn


El siguiente songfic va dirigido especialmente al mejor amigo del personaje de Paola, en su cumpleaños nn: Kazuki Sorimachi, el ángel de la Wakabayashi (un santo, diría yo XDD)

Ángel

_Aquí estoy, tú también, aunque sea en la imaginación, baby_

_esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera y te ilumina_

_Como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel_

_sé que no va a suceder, pero lo puedo soñar_

En la habitación de Paola Wakabayashi, en la ciudad de Tokyo, ella y su mejor amiga Naoko Imai se hallaban arrodilladas junto a su cama, apoyando sobre ella una lista de nombres.

-El capitán...

-Ya está

-Misugi...

-También –confirmó su amiga, tachando el nombre de la lista

-¿Le avisaste ya a Hikaru?

-Eh...no, Matsuki se lo diría

-¿Invitaste a Tsubasa? –preguntó Paola mirándola con desconfianza

-¡Ni al caso Paola! Ya sé que me botabas de la azotea de tu casa si hacía eso –se quejó Naoko

-Ah...ok –devolvió su amiga más tranquila- Veamos...¿Mamoru, Kisugi, Hajime y Shingo sí están, verdad?

-Están

-¿Lograste encontrar a Taro?

-Bueno, no. Pero le di el recado a su papá –contestó Naoko recordando la llamada hecha

-Creo que es todo –dijo Paola revisando la lista y sacando otra mucho más corta- Ahora sí, viene lo difícil –añadió suspirando resignada

-Me cae que te arriesgas mucho invitándolas a todas ellas –advirtió su mejor amiga mirando la nueva lista con cierto susto

-No exageres y empecemos: Tsubaki

-Ya le dije

-Eri

-Saki le dijo

-¿Lena?

-Shimano habló con ella y confirmó

-Humm... –pensó Paola al ver el siguiente nombre- ¿Yo tenía que avisarle a Kirei, verdaaaaaaaad?

-¿No le dijiste? –se alarmó Naoko- ¡Si se entera te va a matar!

-Claro que se lo dije –se defendió la Wakabayashi- Sólo te estaba probando, jajaja

-Te digo, se va a armar la tercera guerra Mundial

-Deja el pesimismo, ya tú le advertiste a Tsubaki, Saki a Eri y Shimano a Lena, por mi parte yo le avisé a Kirei quiénes estarían, así que no pueden armar revuelo ni agarrarse de los pelos

-Kazuki se va a desmayar –comentó Naoko apenada

-Pues ni modo –Paola se encogió de hombros- Igual y habrá cuatro pares de brazos dispuestos a sostenerlo, jaja –añadió con burla

-Cómo puedes hablar así, ¡es tu mejor amigo!

-Y qué, no por eso dejaré de reírme a costilla suya –aclaró Paola con cinismo

-De veras que para aguantarte tanto y todo lo que haces...Kazuki tiene que ser un ángel

-Para mi lo es –aseguró la otra joven con una sonrisa de satisfacción

_Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

_eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar _

_tus alas me llenan el alma..._

_Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel, ser sólo amigos no es fácil, baby_

Paola y Naoko iban de aquí para allá adornando y arreglando cosas en el salón del que fuera su colegio, el colegio Toho. Sus amigos las ayudaban llevando y trayendo cosas. Shimano estaba detrás de una consola que estaba en el escenario del lugar, eligiendo la música más apropiada según su gusto.

-Ésa no pega –opinó un muchacho de cabello algo largo color castaño claro y ojos del mismo color

-Y a ti quién te preguntó –refunfuñó Tadashi, escondiendo sus CD's

-Pues nadie, pero deberían –aseguró el otro chico con una sonrisa triunfal

-¡¡Matías! –gritó alguien más allá, que no era otro que un chico alto de cabello, en esa ocasión, azulado y sujeto en una cola de caballo, además de tener unos lindos ojos azules- ¡¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

-Ya voy, ya voy –murmuró Matías regresando con el que lo había llamado tan "amablemente"- Darío se la pasa gritándome –añadió quejumbroso alejándose de la consola

-Mejor vete –opinó Shimano recuperando el control de todo XDD

Más allá Ken y Takeshi colaboraban ordenando en un extremo de una larga mesa los vasos que Paola les había dado. Matsuki y Koike colocaron las sillas del lugar en los alrededores, mientras Takashima y Kawabe atendían a la pantalla de una computadora portátil para modular las luces.

-¡Esto va a estar de pelos! –comentó Imai sonriente, en lo que él y Furuta metían algunas botellas de refrescos al salón, ganándose como respuesta un simple gruñido de aprobación de su amigo

-¡Ya llegué! Tarde, pero aquí estoy –dijo Saki entrando agitada, cargando unas grandes bolsas- Tengo todo lo que me pediste

-Veamos –dijo Paola asomándose- Papitas fritas, maní, bocaditos de queso, chocolates...sí, creo que está todo

-¿Y tu hermano? –preguntó Naoko aproximándose

-No pudo venir –contó la colombiana entristecida- Pero manda muchos saludos y abrazos de felicitación a Sorimachi-kun

-Hablando del rey de Goma –se burló la chica Imai- ¿Cómo quedaste con Kazuki?

-Le dije que le invitaría un helado después del almuerzo –contó Paola mientras sacaba las cosas de las bolsas- A esta hora todavía debe estar "contento de la vida" almorzando con sus papás

-Pobre –dijeron Saki y Naoko al unísono, sabiendo que Kazuki se llevaba con sus padres tan bien como Caín con los suyos XDD

-¡Vaya! Creo que no llegué tan tarde –dijo alguien detrás de las muchachas

-¡Capitán! -exclamó Paola contenta abrazando a su amigo- Qué bueno que viniste

-No iba a perderme la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de mis más queridos amigos –respondió Kojiro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola Kojiro –saludó Naoko

-Un gusto, Hyuga-san –dijo Saki por su parte

-Dime Kojiro, ¿tú eres Saki, verdad? –preguntó el japonés

-Ahá, "de Colombia con amor" –contestó ella con una sonrisa divertida

-Ok, ok, dejemos las presentaciones para más tarde que hay mucho que hacer –anunció Paola apresurada, empujando al muchacho- Veamos, ¿en qué nos puedes ayudar?

-¿Y si nos ayuda con la decoración? –propuso Naoko

-Naah, no podemos desaprovechar estos brazos –comentó Paola apretando con ambas manos uno de los bíceps de su amigo- Será mejor que...ayudes luego a Ken y Takeshi a ordenar las mesas

-¿Ken y Takeshi? –preguntó el recién llegado sorprendido- ¿Ya están aquí?

-Desde hace mucho –comentó Saki divertida- Paola obligó a Ken a venir desde las ocho de la mañana

-Y en venganza, Ken llamó a Takeshi –añadió la esposa de Imai

-¿No crees que estás exagerando? –preguntó Kojiro escéptico

-Mira Kojiro –dijo Paola diplomáticamente- Esta es la primera fiesta que Kazuki ni se la huele ¡y no pienso hacerla como sea!

-No debí preguntar –murmuró el tigre japonés resignado, mientras las otras dos sonreían forzadamente, porque sabían lo estresada que estaba su amiga- Mejor voy a preguntar en qué ayudo

Kojiro se acercó a sus mejores amigos, quienes lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa. Al descubrirlo sus demás compañeros quisieron ir a saludarlo, pero una mirada fúrica de Paola los hizo desistir, obligándolos a saludar con un lejano gesto de la mano.

-Será mejor que volvamos a lo nuestro –opinó Saki evitando cualquier comentario sobre la obvia exageración de su amiga, porque sabía que le tocaría recibir el sermón por haberse retrasado

-Voy contigo –apoyó Naoko escapando, literalmente, del lado de la Wakabayashi

Mucho rato después el salón del colegio Toho estaba adornado para lo que sería una estupenda fiesta.

-Ya todo está –dijo Paola sonriendo contenta al ver todo a su alrededor

-Está muy bonito –opinó Ken, quien a esas alturas era el único que se atrevía a acercarse a la chica, hasta Kojiro le estaba huyendo por haber roto sin querer una botella y que ella lo obligara a limpiar el desastre XDD

-¿No falta nada? –preguntó Darío, mientras los demás miraban al par como si fueran unos kamikazes XDD

-Ya no –aseguró la muchacha

-¿Y el pastel? –interrogó el karate keeper de la nada, transformando la sonrisa de Paola en una mueca de horror

-¡¡El pastel! –gritó Paola

-Yo no me lo comí –alegó rápidamente Shimano

-Ups, olvidé recogerlo –murmuró Matías pícaramente, pero el silencio era tal que su voz resonó con todo y eco XDD

Paola giró la cabeza al más puro estilo de la niña de "El Exorcista", fulminando al argentino con la mirada XDD

-Eh...pero voy ahora –añadió el muchacho asustado, saliendo a todo correr en busca del pastel

-En lo que Matías llega, ¿falta algo más? –preguntó Paola desconfiada

-Nada, ya revisé todo –dijo Naoko muy segura

-Si hubieras revisado todo, tendríamos pastel –le recriminó su amiga, haciéndola ocultar tras su esposo

-Creo que es hora que te vayas –dijo Ken tranquilamente y los demás contuvieron la respiración asombrados por su valentía

-Tienes razón –corroboró Paola con una sonrisa tranquila, viendo su reloj- Será mejor que me vaya

-No olvides el plan –añadió su novio ignorando la exhalación generalizada- Yo haré timbrar tu celular cuando todos estén aquí

-Mejor vuelve a llamarlos y aunque sea amenázalos para que estén puntuales –sugirió Kojiro entre dientes a la Soccer girl, fingiendo una gran sonrisa- O Paola se va a desquitar con nosotros

-Tienes razón –corroboró Saki saliendo disimuladamente del lugar

-Bueno, me voy –anunció la germano japonesa- Los veo después

Una vez que ella se fue, todos, incluido Ken, se dejaron caer sea en sillas o sobre el piso a descansar de tan dura jornada XDD

-Esta mujer es dinamita –comentó Tadashi sobándose los hombros

-Y pensar que el pobre Eirina la aguanta sin chistar –opinó Matsuki sorprendido

-Le debemos un monumento o mínimo un altar –añadió Ken sorprendiendo a los demás- ¡Qué! ¿es la verdad, no?

-Menos mal yo le compré un regalo costoso –se ufanó Kawabe, logrando que los demás lo vieran con cara de "y a ti quién te preguntó" ¬¬

-Pues yo sólo alcancé a envolver unos calcetines –comentó Koike con simpleza

-Mientras no sean usados –murmuró Furuta mirándolo desconfiado

-¡Por quién me tomas! –se indignó el aludido

-Yo le voy a regalar unos discos que ya no quiero –alegó Tadashi sonriente, provocando la risa general al creer que era sarcasmo- Qué, es cierto... –aclaró ofendido, dejando a sus amigos bastante boquiabiertos por su extrema sinceridad Oo

_Despertar es un dolor, _

_si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero y aun espero_

_Como amiga te he sido fiel ahora te llevo en la piel_

_cuándo se va a terminar o cuándo se hará realidad_

Era una linda tarde de verano, los niños de la primaria del Toho jugaban entretenidos en el parque vigilados por la atenta mirada de su respectiva maestra. Sin embargo, como suele pasar, una de las niñas estaba relegada, mirando a los demás desde la distancia. Había llegado recién del extranjero y lo que había recibido no podría denominarse precisamente como buena acogida, ya que sus compañeritos la ignoraban o incluso la herían sea con palabras o pequeños golpes, porque era demasiado altanera y displicente, además como todo niño, ver a alguien físicamente diferente no estaban acostumbrados a ver. La niña extranjera estaba dolida en su amor propio, ya que en su casa, como hija única, ella era la que mandaba y más al estar rodeada sólo de gente adulta que cumplía sus caprichos al instante. Así que al estar con niños de su edad era más que complicado lograr un trato siquiera similar.

Del grupo de niños que jugaban fútbol la pelota salió con dirección a la niña que, distraída en sus pensamientos, no la vio venir y recibió un balonazo en la cabeza que la hizo caer de espalda, provocando la risa general. La maestra no lo vio porque estaba atendiendo a otra niña que se había raspado una rodilla al caer del resbalín. Uno de los niños se acercó a recoger el balón, y luego de hacerle burla a la recién llegada, retornó con los demás a continuar jugando.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó entonces una amable voz de niño

La niña levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes cargados de rencor en el niño.

-¡Qué te importa! –exclamó enojada, incorporándose y limpiándose la ropa

-Si no me importara, no te habría preguntado –respondió el chiquillo tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿No te vas a reír? –le reclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-No fue gracioso, mas bien vine a pedirte disculpas –alegó él buscando algo en uno de sus pequeños bolsillos del pantalón de uniforme que llevaba puesto- Yo pateé el balón, pero no fue mi intención golpearte con él...

-¡Tonto! –dijo la niña, empujándolo repentinamente y haciéndolo caer sentado- Eres malo, como ellos...

-Ya te dije que lo siento –continuó el niñito sin inmutarse, poniéndose de pie y buscando aun en sus bolsillos

La pequeña miraba con el ceño fruncido a aquél niño de corto cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Su piel, comparada con la suya, era un tono más morena, lo que la hizo desviar la mirada porque ya había oído comentarios acerca de su "extraña palidez".

-Tienes un raspón –oyó decir ella sintiendo al mismo instante una leve presión en la frente, descubriendo entonces que el niño limpiaba una pequeña herida producida por la fricción del balón, con un inmaculado pañuelito blanco

-¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó la niña teniendo más ganas de llorar

-Porque yo te lastimé...

-¿Estás en mi salón, verdad? –dijo ella después de unos segundos de silencio

-Ahá, me siento dos asientos detrás de ti

-Eres más antiguo que yo

-Pues sí, pero no mucho –contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras no dejaba de presionar su frente

-Antes de venir aquí tenía maestros particulares y ellos me enseñaron mucho –contó la niña

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí –contestó jactanciosa

-Creo que ya está –dijo el niño notando que la simple herida ya ni sangraba- Mejor regreso a jugar

-Gracias –murmuró la pequeña mirándolo avergonzada, mientras él guardaba su pañuelo

-No tienes por qué –dijo él haciendo un gesto con la mano y marchándose- Por cierto, me llamo Kazuki Sorimachi y tengo 8 años –se presentó orgulloso volteando un instante antes de retornar al juego con sus amigos

-Yo soy Paola Wakabayashi –dijo ella dejando de fruncir el ceño- Y tengo seis años...

-¡Aquí! –gritó Kazuki agitando los brazos una vez de regreso al juego- ¡Pásamela Shimano!

-¡Ahí te va! –gritó el nombrado, que no era otro que aquél gandallín que se había burlado de Paola, un niño morenito de ojos oscuros y con una peculiar sonrisa que mostraba la falta de sus dos incisivos superiores

_Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo _

_eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar, _

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar _

_tus alas me llenan el alma _

Aquél día llovía, los alumnos corrían a resguardarse a sus habitaciones o se protegían con sus paraguas bien emperifollados en sus gruesos abrigos. Sin embargo había un niño que estaba sentado al borde de la vereda bajo la lluvia, siendo inclementemente mojado por las frías gotas.

-No sabía que te habías prestado la técnica de bañado de tu amigo Shimano...

-¿Eh? Paola... –susurró el niño levantando la triste mirada

-Estás llorando o es la lluvia –comentó ella protegiéndolo con su paraguas mientras se sentaba junto a él

-Te vas a mojar –advirtió él, desviando la mirada

-No me importa, al fin que un poco de agua en las posaderas no me provocará la muerte

-Tus amigas debieron irse ya

-¿Amigas? Cuáles, creo que no me las presentaron todavía...

-¿Y las niñas con las que sales al recreo? –preguntó él sin mirarla

-Son conocidas, pero amigas no lo creo –devolvió ella con nostalgia- Entonces...¿me vas a contar qué te pasa?

-No, así que vete

-Bien, no me cuentes, pero no me iré –anunció Paola sin moverse

-¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó él luego de mucho tiempo en silencio

-Porque te la debo –contestó la niña

-¿Hablas del accidente con el balón de hace 2 años? –interrogó Kazuki fijando la mirada en un charco que se había formado cerca a sus pies- No es necesario...

-No sólo por eso –explicó ella- Desde ese día tú has sido el único que me ha defendido, y de tus propios amigos inclusive

-No es justo lo que te hacen –replicó el niño simplemente

-Y tampoco es justo lo que tú te haces –alegó Paola, sorprendiéndolo- Sufres por alguna razón y no quieres decírsela a nadie, y tus amigos tampoco se preocupan

-Les advertí que mis problemas son sólo míos –notificó Kazuki mirándola seriamente

-Cuéntame –pidió la niña mirándolo con cariño- Por favor...

Él desvió nuevamente la mirada y dudó, una lucha interna se desató en su joven corazón, así que no pudo más y se soltó a llorar con amargura.

-Mis padres no me quieren –contó Kazuki llorando- Me dejarán en el Internado del Toho y se irán del país con mi hermanastro...

-El Internado no es tan malo, la cena es buena –alegó Paola tranquilamente

-Es inútil, no lo entenderías –dijo él resentido, limpiándose los ojos

-Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía tres años –replicó la niña mordiéndose los labios- Nunca me quisieron, así que te entiendo

-Mis padres prefieren a mi hermanastro

-Yo ni hermanastros tengo

-¡Pero yo lo detesto!

-Al menos lo tienes para eso

-No quiero quedarme solo –murmuró Kazuki apesadumbrado, frotándose las heladas manos

-Y no lo estarás si no quieres –lo consoló Paola cubriendo sus manos con sus propias enguantadas manos

-No quiero –susurró el niño dejando que las lágrimas vuelvan a bañar su rostro, abrazando a la extranjera

-Entonces no lo estarás Kazuki –aseguró ella correspondiendo al abrazo- Porque yo no dejaré que estés solo nunca

-Paola ¿eres mi amiga? –preguntó Kazuki sin soltarla

-No sé, dime tú

-Claro que lo eres –se contestó él mismo más tranquilo, sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- ¿Pero sabes? No quiero que seas mi amiga

-¿Ah no? –se extrañó Paola algo picada por la revelación, ya que el único que había ganado su consideración parecía no tenerle mucho agrado, tomando en cuenta el comentario que acababa de hacer

-No, porque los amigos se van y te dejan, hasta se olvidan de ti

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, por eso yo quiero...que seas como mi hermana –pidió Kazuki tomándola esta vez él de las manos

-¿Tu hermana? Eso no se puede –bufó Paola escéptica

-¡Claro que sí! Yo seré el hermano que no tuviste y tú serás la hermana que siempre quise tener –insistió él con esperanza- ¿Qué me dices?

Esperó respuesta, Paola sólo lo miraba con cara de que ya había enloquecido. Sin embargo, de repente, ella se sacó uno de sus guantes y se lo puso en una mano.

-Toma –dijo ella

-¿Por qué me lo das? Hace frío...

-¿Y eso qué? Los hermanos deben compartir todo –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas

-¿Estás llorando? –preguntó él limpiándoselas

-No, debe ser la lluvia –mintió ella poniéndose de pie- Entonces, ahora que vas a estar en el Internado del colegio ¿quieres ir ya a cenar?

-Naaah, prefiero comer pizza –respondió Kazuki levantándose más animado, notando que su ropa le chorreaba de lo mojada que estaba- ¿Quieres?

-Seguro

-¡Eh, Sorimachi! –llamó uno de sus amigos- ¿Vienes a cenar a casa de Matsuki?

Kazuki miró a sus amigos mientras Paola bajaba la mirada apenada.

-¡Hoy no puedo! –contestó él

-Mala suerte, hasta mañana entonces –se despidieron sus amigos alejándose

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó a la niña con una gran sonrisa

-Vamos –dijo ella poniéndose a caminar- Oye Kazuki ¿prometes nunca dejarme sola?

-Lo prometo –contestó él rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo como si fuera su camarada- Te voy a cuidar siempre, y como siempre estaré contigo, desde ahora serás mi mejor amiga

-Yo también voy a cuidarte siempre –aseguró Paola sonriendo- Y serás mi mejor amigo...

_Y digo, somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_tus alas me llenan el alma... _

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte, tanto miedo de no verte más_

_aunque eres amigo, para mi algo más_

_este bello secreto mi corazón guardará_

_todo lo he soñado y era contigo..._

En una de las canchas de fútbol de la secundaria del colegio Toho el equipo masculino seleccionado se alistaba para retirarse después de concluir aquella jornada con toque especial, porque se habían presentado los nuevos refuerzos.

-¡Eh, Sorimachi!

-Qué quieres –refunfuñó Kazuki tomando su maletín deportivo con violencia

-Y ahora a ti, qué bicho te picó

-Déjame solo, mejor ve a "hacer amistad" con los nuevos –dijo irónico, mientras la muchacha de ojos verdes lo seguía

-¿Qué tienes contra ellos?

-Nada –gruñó su amigo sin dejar de caminar

-¡Serán un gran apoyo! Son muy buenos y...

-"Muy guapos" –añadió burlón y con fastidio- No es necesario que me lo cuentes, ya se los escuché decir a todas las chicas del colegio

-Bueno, quizá... –admitió ella pensativa, ganándose una mirada de rencor- Pero eso es lo de menos –añadió rápidamente

-Antes que ellos llegaran yo era el capitán aquí –protestó Kazuki deteniéndose en seco- ¡Y ahora resulta que se decidirá al nuevo capitán con ellos incluidos!

-Cosas del señor Kitazume –alegó Paola encogiéndose de hombros- Ellos no tienen la culpa

-¡No los defiendas!

-No los defiendo, es sólo que...no deberías estar celoso

-¿Celoso yo? –bufó Kazuki indignado

-Sí, de la preferencia que lograron

-¡Yo no estoy celoso! –aseguró el delantero, retomando la marcha

-Eso se nota –replicó ella con ironía siguiéndolo

-¡Todos son unos traidores! –siguió refunfuñando Kazuki- ¡Hasta tú!

-¡Osh! Y yo por qué –se indignó su llamada mejor amiga

-Niégame que pusiste tus "picarescos" ojitos en uno de ellos –gruñó el muchacho mirándola con desconfianza

-¿Yo? ¡claro que no! –se defendió ella sin poder evitar el sonrojarse

-No te creo

-Entonces para qué me preguntas si no me vas a creer

-Mira Paola –advirtió Kazuki acercándole un dedo a la cara de forma acusadora- Si tú te ennovias con alguno de ellos ¡yo no te hablo más! ¿oíste?

-Fuerte y claro –contestó Paola tapándose los oídos- ¿Ya? ¿ya terminaste con tu arranque de celos?

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy celoso!

-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer –anunció la joven, notando que su mejor amigo no modificaría su humor

-Mejor –gruñó él

-Oye, Paola –llamó alguien más deteniendo a ambos- Me preguntaba si tú...podías...no sé, enseñarnos las instalaciones

-¡No puede! –respondió Kazuki interponiéndose y dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca- Tiene que ir a estudiar conmigo

-Pero...

-¿Verdad Paola? –preguntó apretando los dientes

-Je, sí –corroboró ella con una falsa sonrisa- Lo siento Wakashimazu, será otro día

-Ni modo, hasta mañana –se despidió algo desilusionado el otro chico, marchándose

-Ya vete –murmuró Kazuki fastidiado

-¡Te pasaste! –lo recriminó Paola cuando el recién llegado se fue

-Mejor vamos a mi habitación, allí estarás más segura –dijo su amigo bastante convencido, tomándola de la mano y obligándola a ir con él

-Ni modo que quieran abusar de mi, sólo querían que les sirva de guía...

-¡Pues que se busquen a otra!

-¡Qué carácter! –exclamó Paola resignada, sin oponer resistencia

_Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo _

_eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar _

_tus alas me llenan el alma..._

En una esquina de una céntrica calle de Tokyo un chico de corto cabello castaño y unos veintitantos años esperaba apoyado en un poste de luz, viendo de cuando en cuando su reloj.

-¡Kazuki!

-Hasta que llegas –dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo siento, estaba aclarando algunas cosillas con Ken –inventó Paola

-Y ahora por qué pelearon –bufó su amigo incrédulo

-Si no peleamos, es sólo que está friega y friega con que quiere mostrarme no sé qué cosa que instalaron recién en el colegio, pero ya qué...

-¿A dónde me llevarás? –preguntó Kazuki divertido

-A una heladería, donde comerás un supermegahelado de chocolatote hasta que la panza se te hinche –alegó su amiga, picándole al abdomen con un dedo

-Si el entrenador se entera...

-Lo soborné con uno igual –bromeó Paola guiñándole un ojo

-Jaja, sí claro, ya te veo a ti diciéndole al gran entrenador del Vizzel Kobe "déjelo ir y a cambio le invito un helado" –se burló el chico, remedando a su amiga

-Pues lo hice –fingió indignarse ella haciendo un puchero

-Jaja, pareces Pikachu –rió Kazuki, rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo- Mejor ya vámonos

-Pikachus los que tendrás adornando tus interiores –refunfuñó la germano japonesa

-Nah, son Squartles –alegó el delantero, sonriendo divertido

-¿Entonces hacen aguas?

-A veces...

Entraron en una heladería y buscaron una mesa para dos. Mientras esperaban su orden, que era un megahelado de chocolate con crema y el otro un helado de coco y chocolate, reían al confesar Kazuki que esa mañana había despertado recordando el día en que él y Paola se habían conocido.

-Jaja, Shimano era todo un gandalla –rió Paola al venírsele a la mente la chimuela y malvadita sonrisa de su amigo Tadashi Shimano cuando era niño- Las que me hizo...

-Y las que tú le devolviste –recordó Kazuki divertido- O me vas a negar que eras tú la que le ponía tachuelas en el asiento

-Jaja, pues no, pero no se lo digas que hasta ahora está buscando al autor para vengarse –admitió ella- Además, no me reclames, que tú sabías muy bien que yo ponía las tachuelas. Un día incluso te vi acomodándolas mejor, jajaja

-No podía evitarlo, era una travesura bien hecha

-Ay Kazuki... –suspiró Paola dejando de reír- Desde siempre fuiste una especie de cómplice para mi

-Y tú desde siempre has sido mi amiga –dijo Kazuki sonriéndole con cariño

-Hasta ahora me pregunto ¿por qué si nos queríamos tanto y estábamos siempre juntos, nuestro cariño no viró a otra cosa que no sea amistad?

-Porque nosotros somos más que amigos y más que hermanos –confirmó él tomándola de las manos- Nuestra relación es algo que no se puede explicar, y que sólo nosotros podemos comprender

-No sé qué haría sin ti

-¿Sin mi? Pues creo que ya estarías en la cárcel acusada de homicidio múltiple –se burló su amigo- O los muchachos encerrados en un psiquiátrico, jaja

-Qué chistoso –bufó ella haciéndose la ofendida

-Ya en serio, desde aquél día que me ayudaste a superar mi dilema con la soledad luego que mis padres me internaron...aprendí a verte como mi única familia

-Jaja, ¿te acuerdas que aquella vez estuvimos una semana en cama con fiebre y malestar?

-Jaja, y luego decías que no morirías por mojarte las sentaderas –rió Kazuki

-Pues ya ves, hasta yo puedo equivocarme –se jactó su amiga, ganándose un suave pellizco en la mejilla

-Tu modestia me abruma –dijo el delantero con sarcasmo

-Ya lo sabía...

-Aquí tienen su orden –dijo la mesera sirviéndoles sus copas de helado- Que la disfruten –añadió marchándose luego, dándole una supuesta imperceptible mirada coqueta al japonés

-Recuérdame no dejar propina –gruñó Paola comiéndose la cereza de su helado

-Jaja, a veces exageras –se burló su mejor amigo- Creo que eres más celosa de lo que yo soy contigo

-¿Yo? A ver hagamos memoria –pidió ella indignada- ¿Quién fue el que le inventó a Ken que yo sufría de una enfermedad mortal contagiosa, todo para que no se acerque a mi?

-Ah...¿fui yo? –él fingió demencia probando una cuchara de crema batida

-No, fue Furuta –alegó Paola con ironía

-¡Pero qué muchacho más mentiroso!

-¡Cínico! –lo regañó la joven con una sonrisa divertida- Tú le dijiste a Ken que me quedaba poco tiempo de vida y que sólo tú habías sido vacunado con no sé qué, por lo que eras el único que podía estar conmigo sin riesgo de contagiarse

-Jaja, el pobre hasta quiso averiguar qué vacuna era esa para hacérsela poner también

-No fue gracioso, a la semana de tu "invento", mi habitación parecía cementerio de tantas flores que me mandaron con notas de pésame –reclamó Paola

-Quién iba a imaginar que me creerían –alegó Eirina encogiéndose de hombros

-Pues te creyeron, y hasta mis padres vinieron a verme preocupados

-Fue la única vez que los vi –confesó Kazuki pensativo

-Y será la última –vaticinó Paola divertida

-No sé qué tanto te quejas de mi –reclamó el muchacho- Al fin que gracias a mi, tú y Ken están juntos

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, porque él no se atrevía a decirte nada, y tú eras demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar lo que sentías –recordó triunfal

-No era grato saber que para él, el que yo sea una Wakabayashi tenía tanta importancia

-Con la cara de ogro de tu primo, mínimamente –replicó él

-Jaja, eso sí –admitió la germano japonesa- Lástima que yo no puedo ser tu celestina

-¿Y celestina para qué? –preguntó Kazuki ruborizándose

-¿Para qué? Para que del cuarteto de locas que andan tras tuyo, por fin te decidas por una de ellas

-Son mis amigas, con eso me basta –concluyó él fijando la mirada en su helado

-Pero a mi no, porque no quiero que te quedes a vestir Tsubasas –se burló su amiga

-¿Tsubasas? Naah, ése ya se casó y hasta embarazó a Sanae. En todo caso serían Taros –alegó el muchacho

-¿Taros? –repitió Paola con interés- ¡Entonces yo me anoto para vestirlo!

-Fresca –le recriminó Kazuki con nada de gracia

-Era broma –se defendió ella- Sabes que yo a Ken no le sería infiel

-¿Ni siquiera en pensamiento? –preguntó su amigo con escepticismo

-¡Ni que te fuera a contar lo que pienso! –alegó Paola indignada

-¿Lo ves? ¡eres una cochambrosa!

-Para cochambrosos Matías y Shimano, no lo olvides

-Jaja, ese par ya llegó al extremo

-Apúrate –pidió Paola al ver su reloj

-Y por qué

-Porque quedé en ir con Ken a que me muestre el nuevo juego de luces que compraron en el Toho –inventó la chica

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? Es tu novio, no el mío

-Ya quisieras –se burló su amiga

-¿En serio tengo que ir? –insistió él luego de propinarle un coscorrón por su mal chiste

-Claro, me dijo que así podría felicitarte

-¿Felicitarme por qué?

-¡No te hagas!

-Es en serio, no sé de qué hablas

-¿Ah no? –preguntó ella sonriendo y poniéndose de pie- Entonces te recuerdo que es tu cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades Kazuki, te quiero mucho –añadió con cariño abrazándolo por detrás

-Je, gracias... –murmuró él, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella- Yo también te quiero mucho...

_Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo _

_eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar _

_tus alas me llenan el alma..._

Luego que Ken hiciera timbrar el celular de Paola, ella y Kazuki se dirigieron con dirección a su ex colegio. En el salón del lugar ya estaban casi todos los invitados, la mayoría seleccionados japoneses y uno que otro amigo de curso.

-Jaja, mira que Paola se pasó con estas invitaciones –rió Saki al ver una de las que había hecho su amiga

-No conforme con la llamada, les envió esas hace una semana –contó Naoko divertida

-A ver "_blablablabla, favor no traer agregados (entiéndase novias o esposas molestas)_", jaja –leyó Matías divertido- Sí que se pasó, jaja

-Para mi que lo dijo por Yoshiko –comentó la colombiana, mirando de reojo a Matsuyama que un poco más allá conversaba con Misugi

-Jaja, pero se pasó al invitar a Sanae y no a Tsubasa –rió Shimano al escucharlos

-Sigo sin entender por qué lo hizo –admitió Koike rascándose la cabeza

-Igual y no pudo venir, el embarazo de su segundo hijo la debe tener con malestares –comentó Naoko- Si lo sabré yo

-Hola –saludó cordialmente una chica de cabello y ojos color negro ébano- ¿Cómo están?

-Ah, hola Kirei –respondió Saki con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás?

-Esperando a que Eirina llegue de una buena vez –reconoció Kirei, mirando con recelo a Tsubaki que estaba un poco más allá

-Eh...Paola te debió contar que Eri y Lena también vendrían –advirtió Koike

-Lo sé, pero no podía perderme esta fiesta por nada del mundo

-¿Se van a agarrar de los pelos? O alisto una piscina de lodo –propuso Shimano muy interesado en el tema

-Ya veremos Shimano, ya veremos –murmuró Kirei con malicia, mirando de reojo a Lena y Eri, que estaban a unos asientos de ellos, charlando con Izawa y Kisugi

-¡Eres mi ídola! –exclamó el joven bastante contento

-No deberías darle cuerda, luego se lo cree –le susurró Saki al oído, mirando con desconfianza la sonrisota de Shimano

-¡Todos, guarden silencio, ya están aquí! –gritó Imai apagando las luces en lo que todos se acomodaban

Silencio, de repente unos pasos se escucharon y la puerta se abrió para mostrar la luz del otro lado.

-Sigo sin entender ¿para qué Ken te mostraría las nuevas luces? –preguntó Kazuki fastidiado

-Es que...es un bonito detalle –inventó Paola sin saber qué más decir

-¿Bonito detalle? Me cae que ustedes son muy extraños... –replicó él, e iba a seguir, pero en cuanto entró las luces se prendieron y un ¡¡¡SORPRESA! inundó el salón, dejándolo sorprendido

-¿Creíste que nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños? –preguntó Ken acercándose a felicitarlo

-Eh...yo... –Kazuki estaba tan ofuscado que no le salían las palabras

-Felicidades Sorimachi –dijo Kojiro abrazándolo

-Este...gracias capitán –contestó el festejado, mirando a su mejor amiga con ojos acusadores de "me engañaste"

-¡¡Felicidades Kazuki! –gritó Shimano muy alto- Que cumplas otros...¿cuántos años cumples, eh?

-Je, gracias Tadashi

-Felicidades compañero –era el turno de Takeshi- No puedo creer que realmente te hayamos sorprendido tanto

-Qué esperabas, yo de corderito le creí a Paola –replicó el delantero del Vizzel Kobe

-Felicidades Kazuki, espero que disfrutes de tu fiesta –dijo Matsuki abrazándolo- No sabes la de estrés que le generó a Paola –le contó en un susurro

-¡¡Doble abrazo! –y Koike junto a Imai le dieron un fuerte apretón entre ambos- ¡Muchas felicidades!

-Ugh...gracias –alcanzó a decir el cumpleañero, luego de que le sacaron el aire XDD

-Felicidades Sorimachi –dijo Furuta diplomáticamente

-Gracias amigo

-Felicidades, éste es mi regalo –hizo notar Kawabe orgulloso, mientras los demás lo fulminaban con la mirada por su falta de delicadeza

-Eh, gracias Katsuharu

-Muchas felicidades Kazuki –lo abrazó Naoko- Espero que haya sido una grata sorpresa

-Y vaya que lo fue...

-Felicidades Sorimachi-kun...

-¡Saki! Qué bueno verte, y muchas gracias

-¡Felicidades Kazuki! –parecía que un coro se había acercado simultáneamente a felicitarlo

Luego de percatarse de quiénes se trataba, él sonrió nerviosamente y agradeció el gesto.

-Vaya... gracias Kirei, Tsubaki, Eri y Lena, en verdad gracias por estar aquí –dijo Kazuki, ganándose cuatro suspiros de anhelo, que luego fueron miradas recíprocas de fuego XDD

-¡¡El pastel! Apártense para que apague las velitas –dijo Matías empujando una mesa con rueditas donde había un gran pastel que llevaba el dibujo de la camiseta de la selección japonesa que decía "Sorimachi" y al medio una vela

-¿2? No sabía que Kazuki cumplía sólo dos años –se burló Hikaru, luego de que él y el resto de los que faltaban felicitasen al festejado

-Shhh, no lo divulgues –pidió Shimano- Eran dos, pero como eran de las que se prenden y apagan, Matías y yo estuvimos jugando un rato al prende y sople

-Hasta que la otra vela terminó fundiéndose –terminó de explicar Darío de mal humor

-Voy a matarlos –refunfuñó Paola apretando los puños

-Bueno, al menos así no sabrán mi verdadera edad –bromeó Kazuki, probando con un dedo la crema del pastel

-¿Listos para cantar? –preguntó Kojiro

-¡Yo grabé el "feliz cumpleaños" en ritmo cumbia! ¿quieren oírlo? –preguntó Koike

-¡NOOOOOOOO! –fue la exclamación general XDD

Luego de que le cantaron el Feliz Cumpleaños, le pidieron a Kazuki que pidiera tres deseos y que luego apague la veintiúnica vela que quedaba. Sopló y la vela se volvió a prender, volvió a soplar y pasó lo mismo. Así que fastidiado, Shimano tomó la vela y la hundió en el centro del pastel para que dejara de fregar la paciencia XDD, logrando que los demás lo miraran con cara de "¡qué bruto eres!" OO

-Yo voy a partir el pastel –se ofreció Naoko

-Yo te ayudo –dijo Saki, uniéndosele también Kirei, que en la soplada, disimuladamente se había acercado a Kazuki para tomarlo del brazo y él ni esfuerzo hizo para apartarla, provocando que Paola ahogue una risa de burla

-¿No que no ibas a elegir? –le dijo cuando al fin lo dejaron solo y después que Kawabe le remarcara por décima segunda vez cuál era su regalo

-Elegir qué –preguntó Kazuki extrañado, desatando la cinta que envolvía el regalo de Katsuharu

-Entre las cuatro

-En realidad no podría –admitió su mejor amigo, sacando un costoso reloj de pulsera, que inmediatamente se puso en la muñeca izquierda

-¿Y por qué permitiste que Kirei te tome del brazo?

-Porque debía ser equitativo respecto al beso que me dieron Tsubaki y Eri y al abrazo de oso de Lena –explicó simplemente, observando cómo le quedaba el reloj

-Vaya que eres justo –se burló su amiga

-¿Quieres saber qué pedí al soplar la vela? –inquirió él misteriosamente, mirándola fijamente

-¿Dinero? ¿mujeres? ¿una gran carrera? ¡ya sé! Que Tsubasa no termine alcohólico –dijo Paola con sarcasmo

-¡Nada de eso!

-Si me lo dices no se cumplirá -advirtió su mejor amiga, tapándose los oídos con las manos

-Yo sé que sí, aunque te lo diga –aseguró él, obligándola a bajar las manos

-Veamos...¿paz mundial? –analizó Paola

-Nop

-¿Ganarte la Lotería?

-Nop

-¿Ser más alto?

-No...

-¿Poder ser un jeque árabe para tener cuatro mujeres?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Pedí tres veces una sola cosa

-Qué cosa –preguntó Paola picada por la curiosidad

-Que nunca, pero nunca jamás, tú te alejes de mi –contó rodeándola por los hombros

-Eso es un hecho –aseguró su amiga- Siempre estaremos juntos

-¿Lo prometes? –insistió Kazuki mirándola con cariño

-No...lo juro –dijo Paola abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por su mejilla

-¡¡Shimano deténte! –gritó Ken corriendo tras de él, junto con Kojiro y Takeshi

-¡¡No te puedes comer todo ese pastel! –añadió Kojiro

-¡¡Claro que puedo! –aseguró Shimano, escapando y dribleando a varios cargando cerca de medio pastel en una charola

-¡Yo te ayudo! ¡seremos la "_Cake golden combi_"! –se brindó Matías, haciéndose pases con la charola hasta que en un descuido el pastel terminó embarrado en el piso

-Buuhhh...y yo que quería pastel –sollozó Shimano probando con un dedo un poco de crema del abatido pastel

-Lo que te pasa por ambicioso –lo regañó Naoko, jalándolo de las orejas- ¡Ahora vas a limpiar eso!

-¡Rayos!

Paola y Kazuki, que habían estado viendo todo, simplemente intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír. No sabían cuánto tiempo en realidad podrían estar cuidando uno del otro, pero sabían que aun después de muertos su amistad perduraría y uno sería el ángel del otro...

Aquí estoy, tú también, aunque sea en la imaginación, baby... 

¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EIRINA!

OWARI 

La canción es "Ángel" de Belinda nn

Gracias a Samael por cederme a Kirei (espero no haberte hecho quedar mal XDD)

A mi comadre Saki por prestarme a la Soccer girl, ella sabe que se ha establecido un vínculo particularmente especial entre ella, Paola y los del Toho nn

Matías Dugatkin, Darío Penagos, Tsubaki y Naoko son personajes de mi creación.

Eri Kooda es propiedad de Saki.

Lamento no haberle avisado a Lena que la incluiría en este fic, gomen ne Lena-chan --

Todos los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

"Porque el Toho no habría sido lo mismo sin Kazuki...y Paola tampoco"


End file.
